


Webby's choice.

by an_undead_gamer_45



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Bisexuality, Crushes, F/F, F/M, Puberty, Romance, Secret Crush, Teen Crush, last ship is only mentioned, mom della, slightly older cast, this is my first ducktales fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24342385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_undead_gamer_45/pseuds/an_undead_gamer_45
Summary: Webby likes Lena a lot.Webby also likes Dewey a lot.Webby is very confused....
Relationships: Dewey Duck/Webby Vanderquack, Launchpad McQuack/Penumbra (Disney: DuckTales), Lena (Disney: DuckTales)/Webby Vanderquack
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48





	Webby's choice.

Webby Vanderquack had a problem, a very serious problem.

Not a problem like ‘an ancient deity is going to lay waste to the earth’ or ‘thugs have taken the triplets hostage’ no, those problems she was more than capable of dealing with all on her own.

The problem she had at hand was something much more down to earth, where the skills she learned from fighting alongside some of the greatest adventures of modern day proved to be more than useless.

Webby’s problem was a conflict of the heart.

Being a fourteen year old duck, Webby found herself in the midst of blossoming into a beautiful woman through the natural process known as puberty.

All the new changes her body was going through took a lot of adjustment but thankfully grandma Beakley was more than capable of educating her on the finer points of the process of maturation, amongst other things.

She would have preferred if her grandma wasn’t so...descriptive in her lessons, but appreciated them nonetheless.

Even so, the period of puberty wasn’t without its share of awkward moments and confusing hormones.

Webby would probably never forget the look of horror on Louie's face when he accidentally found her tampon stash.

Shaking that bad memory out of her head, Webby focused back on the current task at hand.

On the desk before her was one of the many notebooks she used to document the life and times of the Mcduck family ever since she gained an interest (or rather an obsession) with their various exploits.

But instead of having several factoids about Scrooge’s favorite tea or the possible homoerotic feelings Donald Duck and Storkules may have shared, Webby had written down something that was far more related to herself than anything else.

It was a list comparing the various attributes, both positive and negative, of one Dewford Dingus Duck AKA Dewey Duck and one Lena Saberwing formerly Lena De Spell.

One of the many new things that came with going through puberty was realizing one’s sexuality, and the two ducks she was comparing represented the two different sides of this.

It had been a very gradual thing at first, barely noticeable to the outward observer or even to Webby herself, it only appeared that the girl had grown just a bit closer to Dewey and Lena and started spending more and more time with them. 

They were her two best friends in the whole wide world after all, it was only natural she’d be close with them.

However, as Webby’s head began to fill with teenage hormones, she started taking a better look at her two besties and noticed things she never really noticed before:

Like how Dewey had this attractive confidence about him, one that stared danger dead in the eye and simply laughed it off and he carried about himself it oh so well, it almost perfectly complimented her own adventurous and daring spirit not to mention he had been going through his own puberty and it showed as his body began to fill out nicely; becoming more toned and muscular as a result of a steady diet of adventuring and heroism, a far cry from his scrawny build as a child, She had to physically stop herself from drooling at the sight of his abs during a beach trip.

Lena on the other hand was beautiful in a very different way, she was the bad girl roguish type with a heart of gold that made it oh so easy to worm her way into the hearts of others; she was a bad influence and Webby found herself irresistibly drawn to it like a horny teenage moth to a flame. As for the physical side of things, Lena may have only been a year or two older than Webby was but she sure didn’t look it; Lena had grown into a nice shapely form with plenty of curves but also enough muscle to keep her from being a complete stick, the best way Webby could describe her was lean and mean. 

But it wasn’t until after a rather saucy game of truth or dare involving the box of truth, one of the many artifacts Scrooge had procured on his adventures, that Webby realized that she might have liked both of them as more than friends. 

The fact that the frequent adventures the three of them went on together almost always resulted in them ending up in some kind of awkward position only served to further aggravate the underlying sexual tension.

Said tension came to a climax in the form of several wet dreams involving both Dewey and Lena in various situations ranging from a college one night stand with Dewey to a high seas adventure with Lena as a rather provocative mermaid.

Three dreams and two sets of soiled sheets later Webby realized that she was crushing hard, not only that but she was torn between her feelings for two different ducks.

A big disadvantage of growing up inside of the Mcduck manor was the fact that she had pretty much zero social interaction with other kids her age due to an overprotective grandma keeping her cooped up in said manor for almost her whole life, she barely knew how to act in normal social situations much less romantic ones.

Her first instinct was to skip all of the awkward romantic comedy garbage and just ask one of them out but she came upon two immediate roadblocks:

First of all there was the chance that neither of them felt the same way about her and saw her as nothing more than a friend or worse, as a sibling; if she confessed it might completely ruin the greatest, and only, friendships she’s ever had and create an uncomfortable atmosphere within the family that would never go away and Webby couldn’t risk that.

The other problem is that even if she didn’t fear rejection, there was still the matter of who she would ask out. Webby may have been socially inept but even she knew the obvious issue with trying to date two different people at the same time, especially considering that a three way was more than out of the question.

A duck could dream though….

In any case, that’s what brought her to the here and now. Webby decided the best way to handle this dilemma was to approach this logically and compare and contrast her crushes to come to a decision on who would be the better option.

Sadly that only made things even worse:

**Dewey**

\+ Confident  
\+ Shared interests  
\+ Beautiful singing voice  
\+ REALLY hot  
\- A bit arrogant  
\- Attention hog  
\- Might see me like a sister

**Lena**

\+ Mysterious  
\+ Magic powers  
\+ Street smart  
\+ REALLY hot  
\- Serious mommy issues  
\- Bad influence  
\- Is my other other best friend’s adopted sister.

Webby put a hand on her forehead. “Wait a sec, I wrote down that they’re both hot.”

“Well Dewey is a pretty good fighter too, remember that thing with the ninja pirates two weeks ago?”

“Oh yeah!” replied Webby, perking up. “Thanks Della!” 

“No problem webby.” the mother of the triplets replied.

Wait…

Webby jumped up in surprise when she realized that Della Duck was leaning over her shoulder and discreetly looking over her work, which she quickly slammed closed as she turned to face the other duck.

“HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN THERE?!” Webby all but screeched, her face quickly growing red.

“Long enough to hear your whole monologue, you tend to do that a lot when you’re alone. You know that right?” 

Webby blushed, she really had to stop thinking out loud so much.

“You’re not gonna tell them, are you?” asked Webby

“Of course not, I know what it’s like to be a young girl with a crush.” replied the older duck. “That being said you are in some serious need of girl advice here.”

Pulling up another chair to sit down beside Webby, Della placed a comforting arm on her shoulder.

“Come on, there’s nothing wrong with being bisexual. Heck my brother came out a few years before I...crashed and nobody even batted an eye.”

“That’s not what I’m worried about.” muttered Webby “It’s just...how do I even choose? I like them both so much and I can see myself with either of them in the future.”

Della clicked her beak. “Who said you had to choose now?” 

Webby looked up.

“I mean it’s not like they’re going anywhere soon, you guys are fourteen, you’ve still got plenty of time to sort things out and figure out who you want to date. Personally I’d tell you to go with Dewey but that’s beside the point.”

“Huh, I didn’t think about that. But...what if I want to decide right now?”

Della chuckled and gently ruffled Webby’s hair. “Kiddo, if you’re this conflicted about your love life you’re clearly not ready to decide yet. My advice is to just sit on it for awhile, enjoy the relationships you have with Dewey and Lena as they lie, and make your choice when you know it’s what you really wanna do.”

“But what if they don’t like me that way, what if I ruin our-”

“Don’t even finish that sentence.” said Della in a rather serious tone. “I’ve seen how close you guys are. Dewey just goes on and on about how much you helped him try to find me, all the amazing stuff you two have done together, and how much he appreciates you. As for Lena, well, you didn’t hear this from me but she thinks you’re pretty cute and gushes about how grateful she is for everything you’ve done to help her.”

Webby squeaked and hid her blushing face in her hands.

“I think it’s safe to say they’re both pretty into you and even if they aren’t, do you really think that some romantic drama can ruin such amazing friendships? I mean you’re practically a member of the family as is.” 

“I guess you’re right. I just wish I didn’t feel so torn between them, it’s so confusing.” Said  
Webby.

“Look, you’re in a time in your life when pretty much everything is going to be confusing and awkward, from hormones to growth spurts. I mean do you know how many boyfriends and girlfriends Donald and I went through when we were in highschool? Some people started calling us the heartbreak twins.”

That got a laugh out of the younger duck.

“Besides, even if worse comes to worse and you get shot down by both of them. They aren’t the only ducks out there for you, there will be plenty more people out there willing to give someone as amazing as you a shot.” Said Della, reassuring Webby. “I mean look at Launchpad, from what he’s told me the guy has gone through plenty of old flames and he never lets it stop him from trying to find love.”

“Oh yeah, hey isn’t he going on a carnival date with Penumbra this weekend?” 

“Yeah, really regretting not asking her out when I had the chance.” said Della. “Anyways, do you feel better now? Got your head on straight?”

“I think so. Thanks for the advice Della.”

“Don’t mention it. Which reminds me, Dewey and Lena told me to tell you they’ve been looking for you. Something about sneaking into a Featherweights concert and bringing you along.” Replied Della as she left the room, Webby soon following after her.

“O-oh!” said Webby. “Sure! I’d love to go! I’ve never been to a live concert before!”

**************************

Webby was fairly certain that wasn’t how a live concert was supposed to go down, didn’t stop her from enjoying it though.

The first half was normal, I mean as normal as three plucky and mischievous teens sneaking into a punk rock show could be, but then some vampire fans who liked the Featherweights a bit TOO much showed up halfway through the show with the intent of stealing the band for their own personal collection and the whole place erupted into chaos.

The trio was quick to spring into action and rescue their rock idols, easily defeating the vampires through a mixture of martial arts and magic, gaining the favor of the band themselves who were nice enough to give them plenty of autographed merch as a way of saying thanks.

Now Webby, Dewey, and Lena were riding the bus home from the venue, with the former of the three seated between the other two, looking extremely satisfied from the evening’s events.

“I’m starting to feel like our family is a magnet for weirdness.” said Dewey. “I mean I’m not complaining, but vampire punk rock fans? What are the odds?”

Lena shrugged. “It does make sense, I mean pale feathers, all black clothes, and the fact that they only come out at night? They’d blend right in with the rest of the crowd.”

Dewey nodded, the pink haired duck did have a point.

“Gotta say, you kicked butt out there pink.” Said Lena, turning towards Webby. “That idea to turn up the stage lights to burn those bloodsuckers, genius.”

Webby blushed. “Oh it was no big deal, it was Dewey that got over to the control panel in time.”

“What can I say? I’m a duck of action!” said Dewey with his trademarked grin. “I still can’t believe that I got a featherweights album autographed by THE JENNY KARMA! I am so mounting this over my bed.”

“You can be such a dork, you know that?” added Lena.  
As the conversation dissolved into a playful argument between them, Webby glanced at her book bag which contained her notebook.

As she sat there, sandwiched in between her two favorite ducks who are arguing over whether or not those vampires would have put the Featherweights into action figure cases or simply turned them into vampires, Webby thought to herself.

‘This is okay, I can live with what we have now. I don’t need to rush it.’ 

She’d have all the time in the world to decide.

**Author's Note:**

> just a random thought that popped into my head while reading other ducktales fanfics.
> 
> please review and don't be too hard, this is my first time writing for this fandom


End file.
